Margarita Vera (Remake-verse)
Margarita "Maggie" Emilia Vera is the youngest of the Charmed Ones. History Early Life Maggie was born to Marisol Vera and Ramone Maharaj on September 15th, 1999. Sometime after her birth, her mother would go on to bind her powers, allowing her to live a normal life just like her sisters. When she was five years old, Ray walked out on Marisol just after Maggie's birthday and has barely been in contact with her or Mel since. In high school, Maggie dated a boy named Brian, but at some point, Maggie broke up with him due to her not being able to see a future with him. Around this time, she would enroll at Hilltowne University and would rush the sorority, Kappa Tau Kappa. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Maggie is an immortal witch, who has a natural affinity for the mystic arts. She is one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches, and has been described as "one of the three most powerful witches in the land" by an enchanted looking-glass. Her most potent spells are strong enough to affect the King of Hell, Reapers, and even an archangel; even angels are unable to heal her curses. Maggie's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, Latin-based chants, and the use of enchanted items (e.g. hex bags, spirit boards, crystal balls). According to Death, as a descendant of a particularly magical line, Maggie and her sisters will inherit great power. The archangel Michael also mentioned that she was "incredibly naturally magical" and practically "reeking of elegant energies" whereas the Oracle of Delphi described Maggie as being "strong in wild magic". **'The Power of Three:' The bond and connection between Maggie and her sisters, known as the Charmed Ones, who are said to be the most powerful trio of witches. Maggie and her sisters use their powers to protect innocent lives and vanquish demons, often invoking their joint "Power of Three" to defeat their enemies. Evidently, there are certain spells that require the Power of Three and cannot be cast by even the most powerful witches, like Charity Callahan. *'Empathic Telepathy:' Maggie is an empath with various telepathic abilities. She can read minds; project her thoughts into the minds of others; sense the emotions of others as if they were her own; and magnify or diminish the emotions of others. The range of her telepathic powers is not yet known, although, Maggie appears to have considerable psychic reach, as she connected with Parker on an empathic plane from within the manor while he was in the Underworld, and tactical contact allows her to search the deepest recesses of a person's mind. **'Thought Manipulation:' Maggie can apply subtle influence onto the minds of other beings with her own thoughts. While not exactly the same as mesmerizing others, an empath can use their power to get through to people; for example, this was seen when Maggie projected her thoughts into Macy's mind to convince Macy to not kill Cyd, and Maggie's influence helped Parker and Harry to resist the effects of Chloe's pixie dust. **'Psychic Reflection:' Maggie can use her empathic abilities to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. Maggie used this power on Hunter Cain, flooding his mind with painful emotions and memories of the Elders he had hurt, which caused his brain to overload. **'Empathic Healing:' By absorbing the pain of the wounded into herself, Maggie can induce rapid healing for the affected person; her body seems to be able to nullify this negative energy after a certain amount of time. Thus healing too many people in rapid succession can place great physical strain on her body (e.g. symptoms could include disorientation, nose bleeds, grey hair and unconsciousness). She can also heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. **'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' As a result of her powers expanding, Maggie's innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy. When Maggie's love expanded her powers during an intense battle with Alastor, she was able to create a force-field of magical energy to protect Macy, Mel, and herself from Alastor's pyrokinetic attack. During an intense sexual experience with Parker, Maggie's fear expanded her powers which caused her to a create a "sex bomb", an energy blast that manifested in between her legs and subsequently sent Parker flying across the room. Also when in battle against Fiona Callahan, she projected a force-field with the aid of her sisters that protected the Charmed Ones from Fiona's Deathbolts. *'Premonition:' Maggie can perceive in her mind's eye past or present events which she has not personally witnessed (clairvoyance), or foretell events which have a high probability of taking place (prescience). Since there is more than one possible future stemming from almost any given critical moment, she cannot perceive the future with absolute certainty: overlapping mental images of alternate sequences of events appear to her simultaneously, the most probable futures appearing more "luminous" than others. The farther into the future she tries to peer, the greater the number of possibilities which appear and thus the greater degree of uncertainty. Her future seeing powers are amplified by proximity to other precognitives, allowing her to see further into the future and with greater accuracy. **'Precognitive Dreaming:' Originally, Maggie's precognitive abilities manifest themselves in her dreams, enabling her to envision possible future events. Although there are countless possible futures, Maggie foresees the most probable future path, and therefore her predictions usually come true. When dreaming the future, Maggie seemingly cannot foresee events more than roughly a few days in the future. Also, it is stated that her dreams are sometimes confusing and open to interpretation. Although her precognitive power developed to the point at which she could see images of future events even when conscious, Maggie still occasionally receives prophetic dreams. **'Enhanced Intuition:' Maggie sometimes get a "vibe" that grants her some sort of intuitive sense, when Maggie went along with this vibe and saw her sisters (i.e. Macy and mel) confronting her in anger. Her powerful intuition sometimes guide her actions even if she is not consciously aware of the reasoning behind it. **'Remote Viewing:' With great concentration, Maggie can use her clairvoyant abilities to its higher potential to psychically "see". **'Psychic Echos:' Maggie's natural powers also make her particularly sensitive to similar powers in others, and this sometimes causes her to form a psychic link with other psychics. **'Mediumship:' Maggie's clairvoyant abilities allow her to perceive and communicate with certain spiritual or psychic beings (e.g. astral projections or ghosts). As a result of her psychic abilities, Maggie is often receptive to receiving visions of things concerning the ghost(s) she is communing with and she can sense their emotions as well. *'Psychometry:' Maggie can telepathically "read" the recent memories of a person by making physical contact with him or her. Moreover, Maggie can read "psychic imprints" that people leave on objects that they have handled, a phenomenon known as psychometry. The stronger the person's emotion while handling the object, the stronger the psychic imprint he or she leaves on it. In reading the psychic imprint on an object, Maggie can learn the thoughts that the person who previously handled the object had while handling it. Strangely enough, if a person will handle the object in the future, Maggie can, in the present, read the thoughts that that person will have when handling it in that future time. Abilities *'Fair Filipino Martial Artist:' Maggie has displayed some athletic ability attributable to her apparent practicing of Pilates in lieu with her sorority membership training, kicking a demonically possessed Brian off herself, and taking two years of Arnis (also known as Kali or Eskrima) in junior high school. Arnis includes hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques. *'Singing:' Maggie has a love for singing and even has dreams of her winning the Voice. Her singing is described as being able to pull audiences in which made her the perfect addition to the Maestro who wanted to turn the Hilltones into sirens. *'Alcoholic Tolerance:' In spite of her under-aged body, and much to Mel's chagrin, Maggie has displayed a surprising threshold for tolerating the alcoholic beverages without even remotely showing signs of getting drunk regardless of the quantities she downs. Weaknesses *'The Hurt Blocker:' This particular spell disrupts Maggie's empathic powers, disabling her from reading another's mind and emotions. Equipment *'Empathic Staff:' Marisol left Maggie a staff which allows her to focus her emotional energy when she needs it most. This staff can also be separated into escrima sticks. With the staff, she is able to project herself onto a empathic astral plane to communicate with others. Category:The Remake-Verse